Je suis toi
by SasuAndNaru
Summary: Nous sommes deux dans un même corps, tu ne le sais pas. Je suis ta moitié et toi, la mienne. Tu l'aimes mais je le déteste. Tu es amoureux et moi non. Je vais être le destructeur de ton amour envers lui. Excuse-moi, mais j'adore être cruel...Naruto. [Two-Shot, un peu de violence, Yaoi.]


_Bonjour, alors me revoilà après quelques mois avec un two-shot. _

_Il est assez sombre et triste ; je pense que c'est un Angst._

_Il y aura notamment deux, trois de scène de violence. _

_L'histoire est courte et pardonnez mes fautes. _

_P. S = Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 9 de 'Il me trompe ?'_

_Bonne lecture ~ et laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît._

**•X•**

**Chapitre I : Qui suis-je ?**

_**~ ... ~ **__= Paroles de Naruto dans sa tête. _

_**« »**__ = Paroles d'une autre personne dans sa tête. _

**~ Je suis seul. ~**

Tes beaux yeux noirs brillent d'une lueur clairement apeurée. Pourquoi es-tu si apeuré ? Nous sommes simplement en train de jouer. Oui... Nous nous amusons à un jeu délicieusement dangereux. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je suis sûr que je le regretterai plus tard mais là je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Néanmoins, ton regard effrayé me démontre que tu ne partages aucunement mon avis. Si tu sais à quel point mon cœur se compresse quand je noie mes yeux dans les tiens si vides. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette manière ? Avec souffrance ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal pour le moment, je te montre seulement à quel point tu m'es unique, important. Tu dois normalement être content tout comme moi je le suis à cet instant-même.

**~ Je n'entends rien. ~**

Nous sommes seuls, tous les deux, au beau milieu de la nuit, derrière ta maison, plus précisément à proximité de ton jardin. Les étoiles brillent, de la même façon que tes iris magnifiques. Tu es là, splendide comme un Dieu. Allongé sous moi, ton corps m'est complètement découvert. Je ne peux qu'être envieux face à ton corps pâle et resplendissant, contrastant avec le paysage sombre autour de nous. Toi et moi sommes dans une bulle, notre bulle. Personne aux alentours ne peut y entrer ; c'est notre cocon à nous, rien qu'à nous.

Oh tiens ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi tes joues sont mouillées ? Est-ce des larmes ?

**~ J'ai peur du noir. ~**

Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Non, ne pleure pas ; il ne faut pas pleurer. Je suis gentil, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je désire seulement que tu m'aimes, que tu me désires, exactement comme moi. Alors, s'il te plaît, cesse tes larmes. Le fait de te voir malheureux me le rend également ; je ne peux me réjouir du fait d'être la cause de tes pleurs.

_ Ne pleure pas. Aime-moi à la place.

Je suis drôle ~ haha.

Tu renifles puis m'observes de tes grands yeux si innocents. Je souris légèrement et lentement tes sanglots se calment durant notre échange visuel. Tu me prêtes enfin attention, je me sens presque voler. En fait, non ! Je me sens voler ! Oui, je vole. Et ce, comme un aigle ; comme ce magnifique rapace à l'allure grande mais époustouflante. Je m'égare ~ haha, que l'amour peut rendre fou. Par contre, le terme « voler » peut m'être utile pour autre chose. Tout comme : être le voleur de ton cœur. Oui, je veux dérober ton bien vital pour qu'il ne soit qu'à moi et à personne d'autre et ainsi nous serons ensemble pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Soudain, tu romps l'échange et détourne la tête. Je fronce les sourcils quand je m'aperçois que tu es pris de violents tremblements. As-tu froid ? Pourtant, il fait chaud - même s'il fait nuit, étant donné que nous sommes en pleine été. Je me mords la lèvre lorsque je te vois ainsi, si vulnérable, presqu'au bord d'une crise de larmes.

Qu'as-tu ? As-tu peur ?

Quel con, suis-je ! Évidement, que tu es apeuré...de moi... Tu as tellement peur que tu n'oses me regarder...

Une vive douleur s'empare subitement de moi, accompagné un horrible pincement au niveau de mon cœur. Ma respiration se fait saccader ; j'ai mal. Je souffre, j'ai mal, je veux mourir tant c'est insupportable. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de voir négatif autour de moi ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule, qu'il devient petit, qu'il devient noir... J'ai peur. Moi aussi, j'ai peur ; je suis apeuré ! Ma vue devient de plus en plus floue. J'ai mal à la tête.

**~ Ou suis-je ? Aidez-moi ! ~**

La chaleur de mon corps s'élève ; j'ai le vertige. Je baisse les yeux et ne vois rien, aucune personne n'est ici. Que se passe-t-il ?! Où est-il ?! Où est mon amour ?! OU EST MA RAISON DE VIVRE ?! Je regarde partout autour de moi. Mais il n'y a rien ; juste du noir. Je suis seul et il n'y a personne qui peut me sauver. J'ai peur. Je n'aime pas le noir et de plus j'ai toujours été tétanisé par cette couleur sisnistre à mes yeux. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. J'ai soudainement froid. Aidez-moi... Ne me laissez pas... Ne m'abandonne pas... Je t'en supplie... Reviens-moi...

Je t'aime...

...Rien, aucun bruit et toujours cette obscurité.

Il m'a définitivement laissé, il m'a abandonné. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et me balance. Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Il n'en a pas le droit ! Il ne devait pas me laisser ; il devait rester avec moi, dans notre bulle, et ce à jamais. Nous devions même jouer ! Je tremble... J'ai le cœur brisé... Je veux mourir... Je ferme les yeux...

Il va me le payer, il va payer les larmes que j'ai versées pour lui...

Rien que pour lui...

**~ Je pleure. Sauvez-moi. ~**

**•NxS•**

_ ...bien ?...Oh eh !...Tu... ?... Vas...bien ?...Dis...chose !...

Hum... Une voix ? Elle est douce, grave et légèrement mélodieuse. Et même, inquiétée ? Oh, mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Elle me dit vaguement quelque chose. Hum ? Mais pourquoi, je me sens aussi faible ? J'ai mal à la tête. Que s'est-il passé ? Je tente de rassembler mes souvenirs.

Ah oui, j'avais prévu de lui déclarer ma flamme et l'avais donc attendu chez lui. Cependant, je n'avais pu toquer à sa porte. La peur d'un subit rejet m'était monté jusqu'à la gorge et m'avait paralysé les membres. Alors j'avais plutôt opté pour rentrer chez moi puisqu'il avait commencé à se faire tard. Tout ce que je me rappelle fut d'avoir eu une horrible douleur au crâne. Et aussi, d'avoir... je pense ... entendu une faible voix chantonnant. Après plus rien. Gros trou noir. Néant total.

...Que c'est effrayant ! J'en frissonne même.

J'entrouvre lentement les yeux, les cligne plusieurs fois et tombe... sur un ciel noir... Je fronce les sourcils. Certes, je me souviens qu'il faisait tard quand je m'apprêtais à partir mais pas nuit ! Une douce brise me fouette le visage et je frémis. Ou suis-je ? Apparemment, pas chez moi mais quelque part dehors. Je referme les yeux et retente de me focaliser sur mes pensées.

**« J'ai pleuré à cause de toi. »**

Je sursaute brusquement en rouvrant les yeux. Cette voix... A qui est-elle ? On aurait dit la mienne. Non ! Je suis sûr et certain : c'était ma voix ! Oui, la mienne... Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

_ Merci mon Dieu, tu es enfin réveillé !

Je tourne la tête en direction de la voix et tombe sur Sasuke. Que fait-il ici ? Et...Et pourquoi est-il nu ?! Je sens mes joues rosir. Cependant, je ne peux détourner les yeux de son corps frêle et splendide. Je laisse mon regard dévier doucement sur ses épaules, son torse, son ventre. Je sursaute lorsque ses cuisses se ferment brusquement. Quel con ! Il va me prendre pour un pervers maintenant ! Je balbutie et tente de parler mais mes mots se mélangent.

_ Pourquoi je... euh... suis nu ? Ah non ! En fait, pourquoi je suis dehors ? Et... Pourquoi... euh... tu...tu... es... à poil ?

Je sais qu'il me fixe mais je ne relève pour le moins le regard, préférant reposer mes yeux sur mes chaussures. Un lourd silence s'installe tandis que mes doigts caressent vaguement l'herbe fraîche. Je n'ose le regarder en face après l'avoir ouvertement maté ; de plus, il m'a surpris. Quel honte et moment gênant ! J'ai tout simplement envie de creuser un trou et de m'y terrer jusqu'à la fin des jours.

_ Naruto... Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ? souffle-t-il d'un air douloureux.

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je le vois trembler comme une feuille. Sa vue est brouillée par les larmes et des sanglots secouent vivement ses épaules. Je suis affolé ; je ne comprends pas ce brusque changement. Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état ? Rien d'horrible, j'espère. Mais une étrange sensation, qui me dit rien qui vaille, me fait violemment frissonner. Je me sens bizarre, comme si je regrettais quelque chose. J'encre mon regard dans le sien complètement apeuré ; mon cœur se serre. Au moment où j'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, des flashs viennent m'éclairer l'esprit.

**Flash Back.**

**~ J'ai mal. ~**

_Je t'attends devant chez toi. La nuit est déjà tombée. Je suis perché sur une branche et t'observe lire avec sérénité au travers de la fenêtre. Tu es beau ; tes lunettes te rendent si mignon. Tu tournes une page en bouquinant paisiblement. Tu n'as aucunement l'air de te douter que tu vivras, dans quelques minutes, un rêve - ou plutôt un cauchemar. Bientôt, tu seras à moi. Je me lèche les lèvres en pensant à ce que tu subiras bientôt. Je jouis d'impatience ~ haha. Je m'empare de mon portable et compose ton numéro - tu vois, mon amour, je le connais par cœur._

_Je te vois sursauter, fermer le livre et saisir ton portable sur le chevet. Tes fins sourcils se froncent alors que tu tournes la tête vers la fenêtre._

_Je t'offre un sourire auquel tu réponds timidement._

_Sourire qui cache magnifiquement ma lugubre excitation._

**•X•**

__ Eh bien, Naruto, que me vaut ta visite nocturne ?_

_J'ai le souffle coupé. Tu es magnifique ; tu ressembles à un ange. Ce pyjama blanc fait outrageusement ressortir ta peau ivoire ainsi que tes yeux de jais. Je n'ai même plus les mots, tellement tant de beauté s'émane de toi ; tu m'as presque l'air irréel._

__ Naruto ? Tu te sens bien ?_

_Je te veux. Il faut que tu deviennes mien._

__ Eh oh, Naruto ! Allô la terre ? Es-tu avec moi ? D'ailleurs, comment t'es rentré ?_

_Ta voix douce m'excite de plus en plus. Je désire vraiment te faire mien, de m'être ma marque partout sur le corps. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Jamais, auparavant, j'ai autant désiré quelqu'un._

__ Naru..._

__ Rejoins-moi dans ton jardin. Je t'y attends._

_Tu pousses un soupir mais opine de la tête._

__ D'accord, j'arrive dans cinq minutes._

_Tu renifles puis fermes la fenêtre._

**_~ Où suis-je ? ~_**

_Je vais le regretter..._

**•X•**

__ Je suis là. Maintenant, qu'as-tu ?_

_Je te regarde droit dans les yeux. Je vais le regretter, je le sais. Je vais regretter ce qui va bientôt se passer. Je suis désolé ; mais je t'aime. Et c'est pour cela que ton corps et ton âme doivent m'appartenir avant que tu ne rencontre la personne de ta vie. Et ce, tout de suite._

__ Naru... Ah, lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !_

_Je viens de te saisir brusquement le bras et te le broie de toutes mes forces. Tu hurles d'arrêter mais je n'écoute point. Tu sanglotes et te mords la lèvre pour étouffer tes cris. Des larmes commencent à se former aux coins de tes beaux yeux si délicieusement terrorisés. Tu es effrayé et je le sais. Pourtant ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder avec tant de souffrance. Le fait que tu me dévisages ainsi me fait aussi mal, tu sais. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être si excité par ton regard si apeuré._

_Tu réussis à t'échapper de ma poigne et tente de me fuir. Je te cours après. Sais-tu, amour, que je suis plus rapide que toi ? Soudain je ris, et ce d'un rire sinistre et machiavélique. Ce jeu m'excite. Le fait de jouer au chat et à la souris accroître encore plus mon excitation._

_Suis-je paranoïa ?_

_Je réussis à t'attraper et lentement tu te retournes. J'abats ma main sur ta joue en une claque bien sonore. Clak ! Ce bruit succulent résonne autour de nous sous cette belle nuit. Sur le coup de l'inattendue, tu tombes à terre. Des larmes coulent sur tes joues mais, de tes mains tremblantes, tu t'empresses de les essuyer. Non ! Je fulmine ! Je veux te voir pleurer ! Je veux apercevoir de la douleur et des suppliques dans tes yeux corbeaux._

_Irrité, je t'assigne un coup de pied dans le ventre. Tes yeux s'écarquillent tandis que tu te plies en deux, les mains posées sur tes abdomens. Et cette fois-ci, à mon plus grand plaisir, tu pleures enfin ; tu pleures comme un enfant. Tu oses lever les yeux vers moi et me démontres toute l'affliction que tu as. Je jubile. Je suis heureux._

_J'empoigne tes cheveux et te les tire cruellement. Tu cries. Tu demandes de l'aide mais personne à part moi ne peut t'entendre. Énervé par ta résistance, je te gifle de nouveau et m'assois à califourchon sur toi. Tu n'es plus que larmes et souffrance. Je ris doucement et tu m'observes avec peine. Tu m'as l'air complètement dans un autre monde là où tes larmes te tiennent pour compagnie. Je commence donc à te déshabiller._

__ Non...Pas ça..._

__ Chut... Tu vas aimer... Comme moi, je t'aime..._

__ Non... Tu m'aimes... pas..._

_Je termine donc de te dévêtir et jette tes vêtements derrière moi. Ton corps frêle est magnifique, tu es si beau. Ta peau blanche me paraît si douce et fragile. Tu ressembles à un Dieu ! Non ! Tu es un Dieu ! Mon Dieu à moi... Ce que tu es splendide... J'ai envie de mourir devant tant de beauté... Tu m'observes avec chagrin en te laissant docilement faire. Je t'offre un doux sourire et dépose un délicat baiser sur tes lèvres gercées mais si douces._

__ Je t'aime Sasuke... Je t'aime... Comme un fou..._

__ Je ne... te crois pas..._

**~ Je suis seul. ~**

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Je tremble, terrifié par ces bouts de souvenir. C'est absurde ! Je n'ai jamais fait cela ! C'est impossible ! Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir fait cela. Et c'était quoi ces échos de voix ? On aurait dit les miens ! Je ressens une sensation bizarre. C'était comme si lors de ce cruel moment quelqu'un s'était emparé de mon corps... Et que moi, j'avais été dans une sorte de monde parallèle où il faisait terriblement noir.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Je suis fatigué. Ma tête va exploser.

Mais il y a beaucoup plus important.

Je lance un œillet vers Sasuke qui a la tête baissé, ses épaules tressautent du à ses sanglots. Je m'en veux. J'ai été horrible avec lui. Je regrette vraiment ! Comment ai-je pu lui faire du mal ! Lui, mon amour ! C'est vraiment impardonnable. Je veux mettre fin à mes jours tellement je me dégoûte. Plus jamais je ne pourrais me regarder dans un miroir après cela. Mon cœur se serre quand j'entends ses pleurs ; j'ai mal et l'ai fait mal. J'espère que je ne lui ai rien fait de plus horrible. Comme par exemple... le violer, du à son manque de vêtements. Craintif, je m'avance vers lui et me mets à sa hauteur. Doucement, je me saisis de son menton et le force à lever la tête. Ses yeux sont fortement fermés, je le vois tressaillir mais il les ouvre petit-à-petit me dévoilant ses iris obscures.

Durant quelques minutes, nous nous lâchons pas du regard. Je tique à la vue de sa joue meurtrie, un énorme hématome bleu commence à s'y former. _Je_ ne suis pas y allé de mains mortes. D'une main délicate, je la caresse lentement en essayant de ne pas trop appuyer. Il se détend légèrement et détourne timidement ses yeux. Il porte un doigt à sa bouche et le mordille d'une marnière trop craquante. Il a l'air gêné ; non, il est gêné. Sans que je puisse m'y empêcher, je souris.

Sourire qui disparaît bien vite à la voix angoissé et bégayante de Sasuke – comme s'il craignait quelque chose.

_ Naruto... Tu sais... Je m'en doutais depuis un moment... Mais...

_ ...

_ Tu es... schizophrène...

Une vive douleur s'empare de mon corps tandis qu'une voix, me faisant froid dans le dos, résonne dans ma tête.

**« Tu vas payer Sasuke. N'est-ce pas, Naruto ?**

**Il va payer les larmes que nous avons versées. »**

_A suivre..._


End file.
